Athena's First Song
by GhostAuthor
Summary: Diana's away and Athena just won't settle down. Lucky for Bruce he always has a way.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Author's Note:****I was watching ****_This Little Piggy _online and reading one of Chaosmob's stories about Athena when the idea came. Please note that Athena is not mine either. Also I pulled the lyrics from the episode so please excuse me if they're wrong.**

Damn. That was the one thought going through Bruce's head. It was a villain bent on world domination, or even a small crook in Gotham. No this was much, much, worse. His little girl Athena wouldn't stop crying. In nothing but an old shirt and sweat pants he'd tried numerous ways to quite the girl. How did get situation, you ask? Well, lets see..

Diana was called away by J'onn for a mission.

Dick and Tim jumped at the chance to work Gotham for the night.

He'd made the fatal mistake of giving Alfred the night off three days prior.

Result. He was up, alone at nearly midnight with a baby screaming her lungs out. He was going to add to the list of people to kill soon. J'onn would be right before Dick on said list for leaving him. For Alfred he couldn't help but blame himself.

Suddenly, his cell phone rang from the table beside the rocking chair Diana had convinced him to buy. It was special because of the bat insignia carved at the top. Bruce growled in annoyance. As the phone rang again. Who ever was on the phone was sure going to get it.

"Hello," Bruce said with anger seeping in every syllable.

"Master Bruce, if I were to offer a spot of advise. I do believe singing would help Miss Athena fall asleep. Counting the many times both your mother and father sang to you as a child. I do hope it helps."_Click_

Bruce stared at the phone for a second. Alfred had called and hung up before he'd even got a word in. Then a piercing cry broke his musings. He turned back to Athena who once again cried in her crib. Taking his butler's advise in stride Bruce picked her up and sat in the rocking chair and started to sing.

Diana sighed as her feet hit the tiles of the manor's kitchen. She'd just stopped a hostel take over on another planet after being called in for back up and was dog tired. Once she, Hawkgirl, and Flash arrived home Diana quickly peeled off her armor, showered, pick it in a duffel bag, and got J'onn to transport her home.

_Home_

There was something she'd never thought she'd say. Especially being at home with the Batman. But none the less here she was making her way upstairs to said Bat. However as soon as her foot hit the first step, she knew something was off.

Diana continued up the stairs to see the light in Athena's room was still on. She kept walking and a said drifted to her ears.

_Am I blue? Am I blue?_

Diana smiled at the song and remembered the first time she'd heard it. Zatanna had pulled her aside an told her what happened, and even showed her the recording. That had made her sing it in the hall as she walked away from him later. Just a subtle note that she knew.

The second time she'd really got to hear it for herself. Bruce Wayne donated half a million dollars to an abused women fund and won a dance with Wonder Woman. The band struck up the song, but Diana didn't hear it. She listened as Bruce sung it low in her ear as they swayed. She smiled as she silently crept to the open door and peered in.

_Ain't these tears in my eyes telling you?_

Bruce was sitting in the chair she'd gotten, eyes closed, rocking Athena to sleep. Athena had stopped crying and stared at her father in wonder.

_Am I blue?_

_You'll be too, if each plan that you had done fell through._

Diana leaned against the doorway and watched them. Athena started to yawn and curled closer in her father's arms as he sang. Diana couldn't help but smile at the two.

_There was a time,I was your only one,but,I'm the sad and lonely one._

_I'm a fool. I'm the only one._

_Some what may, I should say._

_Am I blue?_

By the time Bruce stopped, Athena was finally sleeping soundly. He looked up to see her smiling in the doorway and grinned back. He easily got up and put Athena in her crib.

"She gave you a lot of trouble, didn't she?" asked Diana as she turns off the light.

Bruce shrugged his shoulders "She's a bit of a night owl."

"Just like a certain someone I know," said Diana with a giggle as they headed to their room down the hall.

"Really, who?" he said mockingly,"Just how much of that did you hear?"

"All of it, and I loved it."

"Good. I'd hate to loose my charming voice," said Bruce as he removed his sweats and Diana pushed him(none to gently I might add.) onto their large bed laughing.

She loved it when he was like this. Not the hard and cold Batman or the playboy Bruce Wayne. Just Bruce, who spent all night with their daughter and sang her to sleep.

"You know, one day I might have you sing me to sleep," said Diana curling up beside him and shutting her eyes.

"Any time, Princess, any time."

_**Fin**_


End file.
